


Four-Letter Silences

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou waxes introspective about Kenren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-Letter Silences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally conceived for the Words challenge at a drabble community, but there were very precise thoughts in my head that wanted to be included to best convey the intended sentiments, and I was not able to satisfactorily condense them all into the set word limit, and the muses complained of being stifled, so...
> 
> Written: 2/9/05 - 2/11/05

Over time, I have found that Kenren has a certain undeniable eloquence with the unspoken word.

For instance, the way his brow will knit and his fist will tighten upon receiving careless decrees from higher up, and the brooding fire that simmers in his eyes for days afterward--such behaviours convey any number of words, mostly of the four-letter variety, and an array of very colorful modifiers to accompany them.

On another hand, there is the subtle, long-suffering droop in his posture at beaurocratic functions that belies the attentiveness he otherwise exhibits; and the soft absent-minded drumming of his fingers against my thigh beneath the table is the only other indication that he considers his current predicament comparable to one particular four-letter word, one that is rather uncomfortably warm, by repute...

And then there is the way his eyebrow will quirk as he drapes himself over the end of the bed, and the smug little upward twist at the corner of his mouth when he toes his boots off one after the other, and the smoky half-lidded stare that he will fix on me while slowly unbuckling his uniform--such displays speak explicit volumes about his desire to engage in one specific verb, again of the four-letter variety.

Or when we are lost in the middle of the afore-mentioned verb, tangled together and writhing in heated tandem beneath my sheets, I will often find myself held by the sight of his face close above me. There is an expression I long to see there, an open, unguarded expression of need and unraveling control; and when I finally see it, my own control never fails to slip quietly away and there is breathless perfection between us for long suspended moments; and no words of any number of letters are needed.

And sometimes...sometimes, I will wake in my office, clearly having nodded off in the midst of my research the night before; and I will find that somehow the books have all been straightened up around me, that the ashtray and wastebasket have both been emptied, that there is a fresh cup of coffee and a new pack of cigarettes waiting on my neatly tidied desk; and all this even though I have quite likely neglected Kenren for nights on end by this point.

There are four-letter words implicit in such cases, as well; but of a rather more delicate breed than those previously discussed. These are words that neither of us would ever consider uttering aloud; words understood perfectly in their silence; words all the more potent, perhaps, for their never being spoken...

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize, of course, that English is not going to be their native tongue; and any of the words in question would not likely be four letters nor even necessarily composed of letters at all in the intended language. However, as English is the only tongue in which I'm qualified to write, I beg that readers grant a little leeway with the concept... (bows humbly)


End file.
